


Get Some!

by echteliebe



Series: Generation Kill ver.Maze Runner [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GENERATION KILL AU, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echteliebe/pseuds/echteliebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HBO 드라마 Generation Kill AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some!

**Author's Note:**

> 설정이 부실하기 그지 없습니다. 부정확한 정보는 지적해주세요.

설정 3, 간단한 군대 계급에 대해

장교 계급: 준위-소위-중위-대위-소령-중령-대령-준장-소장-중장-대장  
부사관 계급: 하사-중사-상사-원사  
일반병 계급: 이병-일병-상병-병장

부사관 계급으로 가장 높이 올라 갈 수 있는건 준위까지. ROTC나 사관학교 출신은 임관과 동시에 소위부터 시작.  
그 말은 민호가 날고 기어도 ROTC 로 임관한 토마스보다 절대 계급이 높을 수 없다는거. 

미국 해병대는 일병부터 시작함.

***

"히트맨 2-1 카피"

소대장의 목소리에 섞인 통신기의 잡음이 슬슬 거슬리기 시작했다. 벤이 조수석에 잔뜩 신경질 난 민호를 슬쩍 쳐다보았다. 통신병이자 히트맨 2-1 차량의 운전병인 벤에게 여전히 바퀴가 굴러가는 것이 최대 미스테리인 험비와 민호의 발길질에도 꿋꿋히 역할을 해내는 통신기는 둘도 없이 소중한 것들 이었다. 벤이 무전기를 내려놓으며, 기어를 넣었다. 

"Lt 입니까?"  
"닥쳐, 벤"

정답이군. 벤이 확신을 얻고 입을 닫았다. 사실 이곳에서 민호 하사를 언짢게 할 배짱이 있는 사람은 소대장, 그리고 또라이 잰슨 대대장뿐이었다. 대대장은 알파중대와 북쪽으로 이동했으니 남은건 토마스 소대장이라는건 대학 근처도 못가본 뇌까지 근육으로 된 소대원들도 충분히 알만한 일이었다. 

"히트맨 2-1,여긴 히트맨 2-2"  
"듣고있다. 히트맨 2-2."

히트맨 2-2차량의 뉴트 하사였다. 민호가 무전을 받았다. 

"Lt 얼굴의 영광의 상처는 1팀 리더 덕인가, 오버"

무전기 너머 여기저기 웃음소리가 흘러나왔다. 짖궂은 뉴트 하사는 분명 모든 통신을 열고 이야기했을 것이고, 소대장이 타고있는 지휘차량에도 당연히 들었을 것이다. 

"엿 먹어라, 뉴트."  
"여긴 히트맨 2, Lt가 그건 사랑의 증표라고 합니다."  
"척, 화물칸이 그리우면 계속해라."

민호가 무전기에 대고 낮게 으르렁 거렸다. 품위라곤 쥐꼬리만큼도 없었다. 이곳은 전쟁터였다. 언제 어디서 크랭크가 달려들지 모르고, 매복해있던 유령같은 반군이 나타날지 몰랐다. 하지만 신경줄이 끊어질 정도의 긴장상태로 수년을 굴러다닌 자랑스러운 해병들에게 지금은 그 어느때보다 평화롭게만 느껴졌다.

"입 닥치고, 각 팀의 리더들은 화기 점검하라. 경계 유지하라."

언제나 즐거운 순간은 알비 중사에 의해서 마무리 되었다. 민호는 순식간에 조용해진 무전기 소리에 만족스럽게 창 밖을 바라보았다. 황색의 먼지들의 하늘을 뒤덮고있었다. 먼지 너머로 시선을 고정했다. 더이상 지도는 의미가 없었다. 탐지기의 화면이 전파장애로 불안하게 흔들렸다. 

"하사님, 3시 방향에 빛이 움직이는 것 같습니다."

얼마나 흘렀을까, 프라이팬의 확신이 서지 않은 목소리에 민호가 들고있던 총의 스코프를 통해 빛을 쫓았다. 

"모든 히트맨, 여긴 히트맨 2-1, 차량 속도를 늦춰라. 3시 방향 900m, 다수가 다가오고있다."  
"히트맨 2-1, 기다려라. 모든 차량 적군 확인을 위해 차량을 멈춰라."

선두차량이 정지하고, 민호가 총을 들고 몸을 낮게 유지했다. 토마스가 낮게 몸을 구부려서 민호에게 다가왔다.  
"크랭크인가?"  
"확신 할 수 없습니다만, 이동속도가 느려 크랭크같지 않습니다. 다만 확실히 이쪽을 향하고 있습니다."

토마스의 얼굴이 굳어졌다. 기지를 떠난 후 처음 마주하는 적이었다. 크랭크인가, 오른팔조직인가. 확신할 수 없었다. 토마스는 개인수신기의 통신을 열어 소대원들에게 대기를 명령했다. 중대장의 지시조차 닿지않는 곳에서 모든 소대원의 목숨이 토마스의 손에 놓이게 되었다. 의문의 무리들이 점점 가까워지고있었다. 적이라면 좀더 가까워지기 전에 사살해야했다. 하지만 만약 민간인이라면 어쩌지. 무전기를 쥔 손에 힘이 들어갔다.

"중위님."

앞을 응시하던 민호가 토마스를 불렀다. 흘깃 쳐다보았지만 민호에겐 어떤 흔들림도 없었다. 

"당신의 지도력은 제가 믿는 유일한 것입니다. 스스로를 의심하지 마십시오."

토마스는 경직되었던 어깨에 힘이 빠져나가는 것을 느꼈다. 이후에 어떠한 말도 없이 토마스의 지시를 기다리는 민호의 강직함에 토마스는 가슴을 짖누르던 불안을 일순 털어낼 수 있었다. 처음 영상 너머로 훈련병들을 이끌고 미로를 탈출하던 민호의 모습을 보며, 그의 옆에 함께 서있고 싶었던 마음이 다시 선명하게 떠올랐다. 

"뉴트, M-40 준비하고 지면에 엎드리도록."  
"2-2, 라저."

뒤 차량에서 뉴트가 저격용 라이플을 꺼내는 것이 보였다. 뉴트라면 명령과 동시에 어떤 타겟도 놓치지 않을 것이라는 확신이 있었다. 무리의 형태가 조금씩 선명해졌다. 토마스는 모래와 함께 마른숨을 삼켰다. 목구멍이 쓰라렸다.

"중위님, 비무장한 민간인입니다."

민호가 스코프에서 눈을 뗐다. 그리고 곧 이어 나타난 무리의 가장 앞에 짧은 머리의 소녀가 하얀 스카프를 흔들며 항복을 표시했다.

 

"이름"  
"브랜다"  
"어디서 온거지?"  
"북쪽의 버려진 도시에서 왔습니다."

토마스는 무리를 이끌고 나타난 소녀를 내려다 보았다. 토마스의 뒤에서 민호가 총구를 겨누고 있음에도 자신을 브랜다라고 밝힌 소녀의 시선은 흔들림이 없었다. 

"제네바 협정에 따라 투항한 자는 누구든 보호해야 할 의무가 있다. 우리는 비무장상태로 투항하였으니 합당한 대우를 요청합니다."  
"제네바 협정을 들먹이는 포로라니, 변호사라도 선임해줘야할까 겁나는군요."

민호의 비아냥에 브랜다가 매섭게 노려보았다. 토마스는 손짓으로 민호를 제지하고, 분대원들에게 투항한 자들의 무장상태를 점검하라고 지시했다. 그리고 눈 앞의 꿇어앉아있던 브랜다에게는 수치심을 느낄 수 있으니 스스로 비무장상태임을 보이라고 명령했다. 브랜다는 잠시 멈칫하더니 곧 자리에서 일어나 사막의 먼지바람으로 색이 바랜 천 조각을 벗어냈다. 아래 드러난 것은 지극히 평범한 티셔츠와 청바지, 닳은 운동화. 사막이 아니라 운동장을 누비고 다녔을 어린 학생의 복장이었다.

"요청에 따라 포로로써 너희들의 안전을 보장하도록 하겠다."  
"일행 중에 부상자가 있어요."

순간 느슨해져있던 부대원들이 긴장했다. 스코치에서 부상자란 대부분 크랭크들의 공격에 의한 감염된 보균자를 뜻했기 때문이다. 경계태세에 들어간 대원들을 본 브랜다는 다급하게 말을 이었다.

"크랭크의 공격이 아니었어요. 당신들, 군인들의 공격으로 입은 부상이예요!"

토마스의 눈빛이 흔들렸다. 군인들의 공격. 현재 크랭크 섬멸전에는 해병대 외에 육군과 공군이 투입 중이었다. 각기 다른 지역에 전초기지를 세우고, 작전에 투입되었기 때문에 다른 부대의 소식은 기지를 출발한 이래 처음이었다. 

"우리의 공격 대상은 크랭크다. 너희가 공격대상이었다면, 근접한 지역에 크랭크들이 있었다는 뜻이다. 크랭크에 의한 부상이 아니라고 어떻게 믿지?"  
"크랭크에 감염된 환자를 본 적 없어요? 살짝 긁히기만해도 상처 부위와 혈관이 검게 썩어 들어간다구요!! 지금 우리 중에 그런 증상을 가진 사람이 보여요?!"

브랜다의 다급한 말 속에 숨겨진 분노를 느낄 수 있었다. 이 아이는 크랭크를 본적이 있었을 것이다. 가까운 사람이 크랭크로 변해가는 과정을 지켜본적이 있었으리라. 

"클린트, 부상자 상태 확인하고, 치료하도록."

토마스의 지시에 클린트는 곧바로 치료도구를 챙겨 무리사이에 반쯤 의식을 잃은 부상자에게 다가갔다. 클린트의 품에 안겨 들것에 올려진 부상자의 다리에서 모래와 뒤엉킨 피가 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 포탄의 일부가 박혀있었다. 고작해야 열댓살 되어보이는 아이었다. 

"폭격이 있었나?"  
"위, 앞, 뒤 할 것 없이 사방에서 총알과 폭탄이 쏟아졌어요."  
"정말 크랭크는 없었나?"  
"우린 면역인이 아니예요. 나라에서도 버림받고, 크랭크를 피해 이제 겨우 정작했는데, 기어이 쫓아와서 우릴 죽이려고 하는 이유가 뭐죠?"

브랜다의 물음에 토마스는 아무말도 하지 않았다. 이유가 없을리가 없었다. 오른팔조직인가? 토마스는 물어보고 싶었지만 주변에 분대원들의 동요를 일으킬 수 있는 질문을 할 수 없었다. 민호가 토마스와 눈을 마주쳤을 때, 민호는 토마스의 고민을 알아차렸다. 약하게 고개를 끄덕해 보인 민호는 총구를 브랜다에게 향하곤, 그 끝으로 뒤켠에 세워져있는 트럭의 화물칸으로 움직이도록 명령했다.

"포로면 포로답게 굴어."  
"당신 진짜 마음에 안드네요."

민호의 말에 브랜다가 짜증스럽게 대꾸하며 사람들을 일으켜 세웠다. 그리고 그들을 이끌어 트럭으로 향하려고 했다.

"나도 같은 마음인데, 그것 참 다행이군. 그리고 넌 다른 차량에 탑승한다. 나머지 사람들만 트럭에 태워."

브랜다는 의아한듯 멈춰섰다가 곧 제 처지를 생각하곤 낮은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그리곤 다른사람들이 안전하게 탑승하도록 도왔다. 근처에 서있던 병사가 올라타는 것을 마지막으로 탑승이 끝났다.

"이제 어디로 가면되죠?"

민호는 브랜다를 데리고 토마스의 차량으로 갔다. 알비 중사와 얘기 중이던 토마스는 척에게 브라보 2-1차량으로 이동하라고 명령했다. 알비와 민호, 토마스 만이 남게 된 상황에서 토마스는 브랜다에게 목소리를 낮춰 물었다.

"너희는 오른팔조직인가?"

브랜다의 눈이 순간 동요에 흔들렸다. 하지만 곧 평정을 되찾곤 고개를 내저었다. 

"아니오. 우리도 그들을 찾고 있었어요. 우린, 우리를 보호해 줄 곳이 필요했어요."  
"오른팔조직에 대해 알고있나?"  
"거의 몰라요. 알고 있었다면 여기 없었겠죠."

토마스가 민호, 알비와 차례로 시선을 교환했다. 그리곤 곧 고개를 끄덕이며, 지휘차량 뒤편을 가리키며 올라가도록 지시했다.

"좋아. 너희는 투항한 포로상태이지만, 우린 작전 중이기 때문에 너흴 데리고 다닐 수 없어. 이동 중 발견하는 가장 가까운 마을에서 내려주겠다. 그때까진 문제를 일으키지 않도록 협조바란다."  
"결국 당신들 아니면 크랭크에게 죽으라는 뜻이군요."  
"네가 알고 있는 가장 안전한 곳을 알려준다면 우회해서 이동시켜줄 수도 있어."

날이 선 브랜다를 달래는 듯한 토마스의 온화한 말에 민호가 미간을 찡그렸다. 보급이 끊어지고, 사막의 모래폭풍으로 진행조차 어려운 상황에 우회한다니. 

"북서쪽으로 가다보면 폐공장촌이 있는데, 그곳에 비면역인들의 마을이 있다는 얘기를 들었어요." 

브랜다가 알비 손에 들려있던 지도의 특정지점을 손으로 짚으며 말했다. 브라보 2-1 차량의 탐지기가 가리키는 목적지와 같은 방향이었다.

**Author's Note:**

> Lt는 중위(Lieutenant)를 줄여 부르는 말인데, 엘티, 엘티, 이렇게 부르는게 듣기 좋아서 써봤습니다.


End file.
